


Boy I adore you

by babybraids



Series: I show you my heart [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Louis, Feminine Harry, Feminization, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Sappy Ending, Sub Harry, They are so in love, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybraids/pseuds/babybraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Want daddy to stroke you? Gonna let him hear the sweet noises you make when he pumps your little cock?”</p><p>Harry groans at that, wanting nothing more. His cock isn’t little, it’s even longer than Louis’, but there’s something about feeling tiny and precious that makes his heart <em>swell</em>.</p><p>Or: Harry likes panties, stuffies and daddy's cock. Louis loves his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy I adore you

Harry sits cross-legged on his side of the bed with a frown on his face. In front of him lies all of his stockings and panties. Most of them are white, pink and baby-blue and most of them has his daddy bought him, after Harry told him those are his favourite colours. Harry’s always loved feeling pretty, innocent and cute, and Louis loves Harry, so of course he’d buy lots of them for his baby. 

Harry’s already chosen a pink, baggy sweater to wear. It covers a little bit of his bum and has a print over the chest saying “ _Bow Down I’m A Princess_ ”. The sleeves are quite long and gives him sweater paws, making him feel all cute. After a little discussion in his head, he decides to go with a pair of baby pink lace panties. He’d usually go for a pair of soft cotton ones, but he wants to look extra pretty today.

The young boy stands in front of a full length mirror and puts them on around his thin hips. He turns around so he can have a look at his little bum. His milky skin contrasts the light pink so well, makes his bum look a bit rounder but still little.

Harry loves it and it will drive his daddy _crazy_ , he knows.

He also puts on a white pair of knitted socks. They have a pink silk-bow at the top of each one and they’re Harry’s favourite pair. They end just above his knees, exposing his thick, creamy white thighs. He slips them up his freshly shaved legs and bites his bottom lip as he looks at the finished outfit. He’s all white and pink and he feels _so_ pretty.

Louis is at work, comes home in an hour. That’s a really long time when you’re all dressed up and just waiting to get fucked. Harry’s wanted it ever since this morning when he saw Louis’ bed hair, unshaved face, the bulge in his boxers and heard his sexy, sleepy voice. _Oh_ how he wanted it.

Throughout the day, he’s been occupied by house chores. He has a part time job at a nursery school, which he loves. Harry has a good life, loves the balance of being a “housewife”, working with little kids and having the best boyfriend/daddy in the world. Once he and Louis have their own babies his life will be perfect. 

Now though, when he’s got nothing to do, all he can think about is how much he misses his daddy. So he decides to text him. He goes back to the bed, places his stuffed elephant Elmer on his lap and pulls out his phone. 

- **Daddy!!**

The reply comes almost immediately. “Daddy” outside of the bedroom means Harry’s having one of his little boy-days. The thought of it makes Louis smile so big that his workmate gives him a weird look. 

- **Yeah baby? :)**

- **I’m dressed up for you...You gotta come see me daddy xx**

- **I will sweetheart!!! Soon :)**

Harry locks his phone and tries to ignore the slightly hard bulge in his panties. He won’t touch himself because he knows rules. No touching without daddy’s permission. And Harry’s a good boy. Instead he brings Elmer to sit by his dressing table and starts plucking his eyebrows, then goes on Tumblr to look at cute kittens and puppies.

~

“Harry baby?” 

He jumps out of the chair as soon as he hears Louis’ voice, very excited to see him. Harry’s head of curls pops around the corner, a cute little smile on his face. 

“Daddy! I missed you” He says and walks up to Louis, stopping in front of him as Louis gets his clothes and shoes off. His daddy looks so good. Expensive suit, stubble and muscular arms, _so man. So sexy._

( _He’s outrageously handsome. You just look at him and go “wow”_ , Harry explained to his very curious colleague.) 

“I missed you too sweetheart” Louis says and removes his tie and blazer so he’s only left in a light blue shirt, sleeves rolled up. 

Louis gets a proper look at Harry and he looks absolutely adorable, but sexy at the same time. He has the cutest clothes on, face looking bubbly and excited, feet pointing inwards and hands clasped behind his back. Long wavy hair and the prettiest little face. 

His sweet innocence reminds Louis of a baby kitten, soft and pretty but always needy for attention.

Louis loves Harry all the time, but this side of Harry is one of his favourites. When Harry likes to feel little and cute, when he needs Louis to be his daddy. When Harry needs to be showered in love and affection, when Louis gets to pull Harry onto his lap and talk about silly things to make his baby giggle. Louis loves feeling _needed_ , and Harry’s just very needy sometimes. They’re the perfect match.

He bows dramatically before Harry as a reaction to the print on his chest, making the younger boy giggle and cover his mouth with the sweater paws. Louis finally gets to hold his boy again, after 7 hours away. 

He wraps his arms around his baby’s tiny waist as Harry wraps his around Louis’ neck and cuddles into him. Harry’s hair smells sweet, like apples.

“My baby”, Louis says and pecks him on the lips. “You look so pretty today.”

Harry blushes cutely, “Thank you daddy” he says quietly. Louis notices his voice is a tiny bit higher today, something that’s common when Harry needs to be Louis’ little baby.

Louis lets go of Harry and grabs his hand instead, pulling him along. “Come on love”, he says. Harry stumbles along until Louis sits down on the couch in the living room. The younger boy stands awkwardly in front of him, not really sure what to do. Louis chuckles and pulls his baby onto his lap, making Harry straddle his thighs.

Harry bites his bottom lip with questioning eyes at Louis, who smiles softly at his boy and puts the long hair behind Harry’s little ears.

“You’re so beautiful baby, you know that right?” Louis tells him. Harry blushes once again, loves his daddy’s praising. Louis pokes his pretty dimples. 

“I love you daddy.”

Louis’ heart melts every time Harry refers to him as his _daddy_. It’s so precious, makes him feel honoured that Harry opens up like this and fully trusts him.

“Love you too little one” he says softly. He’s always soft around Harry. “Close your eyes.” 

Harry obeys. Louis admires his beautiful face before placing little kisses on Harry’s eyelids, cheeks, nose, behind his ear, on his jaw and silky neck. Harry has a soft smile on his lips, loves the attention and affection.

“Baby love?” Louis says. Harry opens his eyes.

“When I went to put on my white shirt this morning, it smelled...flowery and pretty. Obviously I didn’t wear it, I went for this one instead. Do you know anything about that, hm?” Harry’s lips turn into a cheeky little smirk, he suddenly looks like a naughty baby. Louis gasps and tries to act offended. 

“Did you spray your perfume on _my_ shirt?!” He says. Harry giggles sweetly and nods, loves when his daddy is playful.

“This can’t go unpunished,” Louis says and watches as Harry’s eyes go wide. 

“I think baby needs some tickles!” He says and attacks Harry’s milky tummy. His boy giggles loudly and squirms in his lap, trying to escape the tickles although he secretly loves them.

“Don’t want tickles! Daddy!! I- I wore it yesterday! A-and… it smelled too much _man_!” Harry calls out between giggles.

“Ah, of course it did. I’m a silly daddy aren’t I?” Louis stops the tickles and looks amusingly at his love.

“Very silly” The younger boy confirms quietly while looking down at his hands. 

“You’ve been feeling rather girly recently haven’t you baby?” Louis states more than asks, and pecks Harry’s soft lips. Harry blushes a deep pink, bites his bottom lip and nods shyly. He awkwardly fiddles with the little bows on his socks. He’s so cute. 

“You’re so soft and delicate” his daddy murmurs and moves his hands down to Harry’s pale little bum. He grabs his cheeks and feels the lace, the wonderful pink lace that makes Harry look gorgeous. Whenever Harry wears lacy panties, it makes Louis want to bite and lick and rub his cock all over. He doesn’t go near his hole though, not yet. He wants to take his time on his baby today.

Harry makes a small whimper, spreads his legs apart further and leans down to nuzzle his daddy’s neck, smelling the expensive cologne. He wastes no time and starts placing big, wet kisses there while shyly rutting his hips forward and subtly unbuttons three buttons on Louis’ shirt. 

“Ah ah ah”, Louis says after a short while, pulling him back. Harry whines and gives him a confused look, he just wanted to grind a little on his daddy. He puts his hands on the now exposed bit of Louis’ hairy, glowy chest. 

“Is baby hard?” Louis asks and raises his eyebrows. He only gets a little sound and a cute frown in response. “Let daddy take care of you then, let’s go to the bedroom” 

“Yeah” Harry mumbles but he doesn’t climb off, only wraps himself tighter until Louis gets the hint. He grabs the back of Harry’s thighs and stands up slowly, carrying his little boy. Harry giggles and clutches onto his daddy’s biceps, loves how strong Louis is and how small he feels in his arms.

Once they get to the master bedroom Louis carefully lays Harry down on his back in their king-sized bed. Before he can join, Harry interrupts him.

“Daddy get Elmer please, he’s over there” he says and points at the dressing table. Louis has to bite back a smile of fondness and goes to get the elephant. Elmer only shows up on days when Harry feels little like this. 

“You want him to watch, don’t you? So naughty.” He says and gives it to Harry, who kisses the trunk before putting him aside.

“Yeah I do” Harry says shamelessly. Louis smiles and gently pushes Harry’s knees apart before crawling on top of him and in between his smooth legs. He leans his weight onto his forearms on either side of his love and places a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Harry looks up at him in awe, the way Louis treats him makes him feel so _special_.

“My gorgeous flower, so lovely. I love your clothes baby, they look amazing on your pretty little body.” Louis praises. He feels like the luckiest man in the world, having Harry all to himself.

“Please kiss me” Harry says impatiently and wraps his arms around Louis’ neck.

“So polite baby. My little darling” Louis says before dipping his head down and really tasting Harry’s lips for the first time that day. He swallows the soft moan that falls from Harry’s plump lips and cups his rosy cheeks with his hand. Harry lets Louis take control of the kiss immediately, lets him lick into his mouth and slightly nibble on his bottom lip. It’s a sweet, intimate kiss. 

After moments of kissing Harry, Louis can’t help but to roll his hips for some relief on his semi hard cock. The friction makes Harry whimper and open his mouth wider, letting more of Louis in. Louis moans filthily into his mouth and grinds down harder until Harry breaks away.

“Touch me daddy. Please” He already looks so worked up, swollen cherry lips and eyes glossy and blown. Louis simply nods and starts kissing Harry’s baby-soft skin, little kisses to his neck. 

“Daddy can’t touch you with your sweater on can he?” He then says with raised eyebrows. Harry furrows his brows, shakes his head and lifts his arms up, letting Louis slowly pull it off. Firstly is Harry’s soft, pudgy little tummy exposed, the tummy that only Louis gets to kiss, something he could for hours and hours. He then bites his lip, knowing what’s coming. He pulls it off entirely and puts the sweater aside without looking. His eyes are locked on Harry’s chest and he knows he’s staring but _fuck_ , his tits (as they like to call them) really does things to Louis.

“Will you touch me any time today, daddy?” Harry asks and giggles softly, making Louis snap out of his bubble.

“Love your little titties baby, so lovely” He says and cups them. They’re smooth and firm, look so full in Louis’ tiny hands. He feels them for a while before placing wet kisses all over them and licking a stripe in between as Harry looks down on him and bites his lip. He knows just how much Louis adores them. He remembers the time he wore a padded bra and how Louis couldn’t stop staring.

Louis can’t resist the urge to bury his face in between them and rapidly but tenderly nuzzle it around, making Harry pant and giggle.

He then takes one of Harry’s pink nipples in his mouth. Harry lets his head rest on the pillow and closes his eyes. Louis knows his baby’s nipples are sensitive, making it very arousing to both of them. Louis swirls his tongue around the hard nub, getting it wet before actually sucking it.

As soon as he does, Harry moans softly and his hand flies up to Louis’ hair, gently petting it. Louis brings his fingers to the other nipple, rubbing and pinching it, feeling how it gets harder under his fingers with every second. Harry’s cock throbs against Louis’ tummy and when he looks up at him, he has the most beautiful face expression. His mouth is opened in an “o” shape, his eyes are closed and he frowns in pleasure. So beautiful.

Harry has been the most beautiful boy in the world since the moment Louis first saw him. Back then he was all baby-deer and bright eyes, giggly and eager all the time, just like he is on days like these.  
Louis can feel his pants become tighter and decides to pull off. He gives each of Harry’s nipples a big wet kiss, making his boy grin. He continues down to his baby’s belly. 

“Aw baby’s little tummy. So soft and adorable” he says and brushes his fingers over the milky skin of his protruding tummy. Harry blushes and covers his face with his palms, making Louis chuckle.

“Do you know what I’ll do to it one day?” He asks. Harry lifts himself up to his elbows and looks at him in wonder. He hopes Louis will say that one thing.

“I’m going to put my baby in it”

Harry cries out and stares at the older boy in amazement. He then takes Louis’ hands and puts them on his tummy, keeping his own on top. “Really?” He asks, voice trembling. Louis thinks Harry might cry any time.

“Yeah love” He says and leaves a trail of kisses in the middle of Harry’s belly. 

“You’ll look so beautiful all filled up with my baby” He looks up at Harry and his eyes are definitely watery. Louis knows how Harry wants to have lots of babies, and he knows how much it means to him. But apparently it doesn’t matter if Harry is the sensible, bigger Harry, or the smaller Harry who loves his stuffed elephant and being looked after. He always wants Louis’ babies.

“No crying darling, you’ll be alright okay?”

“I just really wanna have your babies” Harry whines.

“You will sweetie, one day” Louis says softly and moves down to Harry’s spread legs and lace covered, swollen cock. He notices there’s a wet little spot on the front of Harry’s panties.

“Baby’s all wet for daddy, huh?”

“Yeah” Harry says shakily. “Only for my daddy”

Louis won’t touch it though, instead he lightly runs his fingers up and down Harry’s slender, pale inner-thighs. He watches Harry’s cock twitch in impatience, desperate for attention. 

He grabs Harry’s clothed knees and leans down to smell the skin. Harry’s thighs smell of raspberry, Louis thinks he must’ve used a scented lotion. He then licks a stripe up his left thigh, getting dangerously close to the hem of Harry’s pink panties, causing his boy to gasp and involuntary let out a little noise.

“Mine. My little baby.” Louis says in between kisses to the soft skin of Harry’s inner thighs.

“Daddy please... I’ve been waiting all day” Harry says when Louis bites the fleshy skin.

“My good boy. Always waiting for his daddy” Louis says proudly and finally pulls Harry’s cock out, but leaves the panties on. The thing is, Harry’s cock is so pretty. Cocks shouldn’t be pretty, they really shouldn’t but it seems like every bit of Harry is. It’s pink and uncut with an exposed glistening head, the perfect length and thickness. The skin around it is smooth and neat, free of pubes. 

( _“I don’t want them on me because I like being smooth for you daddy but I like them on you”_ Harry once said)

“Such a pretty cock you’ve got there” Louis says and squeezes the base teasingly, making Harry shiver. 

“Want daddy to stroke you? Gonna let him hear the sweet noises you make when he pumps your little cock?” Harry groans at that, wanting nothing more. His cock isn’t little, it’s even longer than Louis’, but there’s something about feeling tiny and precious that makes his heart _swell_.

Louis starts stroking it slowly, getting it nice and wet with precum. Harry lets out the prettiest little moans and arches his back. Louis runs his thumb over the swollen head and slit, making his baby whimper and push his hips into Louis’ hand.

“Daddy can’t you get your mouth on my willy?” He says between pants. He always refers to his own cock as prick, willy or boy bits, just like a little boy would. Louis finds it adorable, to say in the least. 

“Don’t be greedy baby, what do you say?”

“Pleeeease” he whines out. Louis chuckles before leaning down and kissing the wet head. Harry lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes. Louis loves how responsive he is, loves how he has the power to make Harry desperate and shake with need. 

After a few salty little licks and kisses to the tip of Harry’s cock, Louis wraps his lips around it and gently starts bobbing his head over the upper half, as he covers the rest with his hand. Harry starts babbling the moment he felt his cock disappear into Louis’ mouth, overwhelmed with the sensation. Louis has never really been one for giving blowjobs (unlike Harry who drools for it) but he knows how fucking fantastic it feels to receive one and would never deny his baby it.

Harry testes the water and starts bucking his hips forward in a slow pace, not sure if he’s allowed. Louis can’t say he likes it, but he won’t scold Harry for it. When Harry’s little and innocent like this, he can have whatever he wants.

(He remembers what happened the last time Harry thrusted uncontrollably into his mouth. " _If you aren’t still for daddy he’s going to tie you to the bed and leave you there baby. So you better stay still if you want to come tonight._ ”

Sometimes Harry likes it rough, likes being dominated. Sometimes he begs for his daddy to spank him until his cheeks are pink and sore, tie him up, or gag him with his dirty little panties. Though today it’s obvious that Harry needs Louis to be gentle. Needs to be Louis’ special little baby.)

He lets Harry go at it for a while, watching him move his hips into his daddy’s mouth while playing with his pink little nipples, moaning in pleasure. Louis pulls off with a “pop” earning a cry from Harry. 

“Daddy why’d you pull off?” he asks, still rubbing his nipples.

“Because baby, your bum is right in front of me and it looks delicious, daddy can’t wait any longer. I want to taste your little arse”  
Harry whines. “Daddy please, I want that.”

“Tell daddy what you want love, use your words.”

Harry’s cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink before he starts. “I want you inside me… licking me out. It always feels so dirty daddy, with your mouth in my bum…I feel so good when I’m open and wet just from- from your tongue.”

Louis’ dick throbs as Harry speaks. “I thought so. My dirty little baby huh?” Louis says and strokes his cheek. Harry bites his lip, nods and looks at Louis like he’s waiting for directions. “Go on then, my love. You know what to do.”

Harry whimpers and awkwardly rolls over on his tummy, spreading his legs. Louis crawls in between and his mouth is watering at the sight of Harry’s arse. “Can daddy take a peek at baby’s little hole?”

“Yup” Harry says simply, head resting against the pillow. Louis slowly pulls down the panties, and has to bite back a groan as the soft, milky skin of Harry’s arse is revealed. He pulls the pink panties off and throws them on the floor before getting back to Harry’s bum.

“Such a pretty little arse. Daddy’s mouth is watering” Louis says, making his boy grin widely. He grabs Harry’s bum cheeks and gives them a squeeze before putting one of his thumbs in the crack. He slowly spreads him out and whimpers at the sight of the little hole. It’s free of hairs, very pink and incredibly tight. Harry giggles when Louis whimpers for the second time and clenches impatiently around nothing. 

“Oh baby…” Louis starts, about to praise his pretty hole before getting interrupted.

“I really want you to taste me now daddy” Harry whines. The older boy doesn’t reply, instead he dips his head, taking in the smell of his pretty hole. He hums in approval at Harry’s scent. He smells soupy and clean but also a little sweaty. It’s magnificent. He kisses the pink entrance very lightly. 

“Do that again” Harry demands as soon as Louis’ lips pull off.

“Shh baby” Louis says and places kisses along Harry’s crack. His boy whimpers above him, already moving his hips in small circular movements. Louis then licks eagerly over the little hole, aching to taste. The familiar taste explodes over his tongue. His baby tastes musky, fruity soap and Harry. If innocence had a taste, this would be it, Louis thinks. It’s definitely his favourite flavour of all time.

He pulls off, earning a cry from Harry. “You’re absolutely delicious, little one” He says and licks his lips. 

“More” Harry whines impatiently. Louis smiles fondly against his tight hole before licking over it again. Harry mumbles a mixture of “daddy”, “please”, “oh yeah” and a bunch of other things Louis can’t comprehend.

Finally, he gently pushes his tongue inside the wet heat, causing Harry to moan out loud followed by “daddydaddydaddy”. Harry grabs Elmer in the need of holding on to something, as the strange but wonderful feeling washes over him.

Louis spreads Harry’s arse wider so he can bury his tongue as deep as possible before moaning at the lovely taste of his baby. Louis’ moan sends vibrations through Harry’s body, the sensation is overwhelming and Harry can’t stop the wrecked sobs coming from his mouth. Louis loves the response and starts licking further inside, tastes every inch of how sweet his baby’s velvety walls are. 

Without warning, Louis pulls his tongue out of Harry and lightly nibbles on his sensitive rim with his front teeth, causing his baby to let out a loud, high-pitched whine and buck his hips forward.

“Daddy!” Harry cries out as Louis continues to lightly bite and suck the glistening, swollen rim. When Louis looks up, Harry’s cheeks are wet with tears and he’s holding onto the elephant like his life depends on it.

Even though Louis’ cock hasn’t been touched, it only gets harder because Harry’s arse is the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. He just goes at it, swirling his tongue around the pink entrance, getting him so wet he’s dripping.

“Look at how wet you are…you’re dripping for me darling.”

“Oh fuck”

“Language, baby. Good boys don’t talk like that.” Louis says and gives Harry’s hole three final kisses. 

“Sorry daddy” Harry says and whines at the loss of Louis’ mouth. Louis gently turns his boy over and is stunned with how wrecked he looks. His cheeks are pink, his eyes are blown and his lips are red and wet from biting them. He has never looked prettier. His pretty baby, is what Harry is.

“Can I have your cock now?” Harry asks innocently.

“Where baby? In your mouth?” Louis says and watches his baby nod. Louis gets off the bed and takes his trousers off, while Harry lies on his back and watches him, with one hand slowly stroking his own cock. 

Once Louis pulls his boxers off and let his hard cock spring free, Harry whimpers and licks his lips. He’s just too much. Louis gets rid of his shirt as well, and positions himself over Harry’s face. 

“Is this okay Harry?” He asks, not sure if Harry’s feeling too little to have his mouth fucked. Harry nods and daddy lets him lick at his head.

“What’s your age, sweetheart?” Harry’s eyebrows furrow as he thinks. 

“I don’t know daddy.. I’m little but not too little. For this.” He says and that’s all Louis needs to know.

He puts his cock in between Harry’s plump lips before gradually feeding him it. Harry’s wet, warm mouth that is surrounding him makes Louis dizzy with need. Harry closes his eyes and moans as it slides into his mouth. Once Louis’ got half of his cock in his mouth he slowly pulls it out before repeating the action. 

He keeps a steady pace, trying to be as gentle as he can and it feels amazing. They share eye contact and Harry’s looking at him with sparkling eyes, full of love and lust. He’s rubbing Elmer against his crotch as his mouth is fucked, unable to resist it. 

“You’re such a good boy, daddy’s best boy” Louis says and moans. Harry whimpers at that and lifts his head to meet his daddy’s thrust, wanting him to go faster. Louis then speeds his thrusts up, and goes deeper as well. He still tries to be gentle with his little one though, but Harry doesn’t make a sound, doesn’t even flinch.

“You’re so good at this baby. So so good. My lovely boy. Those lips were made for cock I swear, my cock. You should have an award or something” Louis rambles. Only then Harry makes a little smile around him, dimples deepening. Louis pokes them. 

After a while of pushing his cock in and out of his baby’s heavenly mouth, Harry squeezes his daddy’s butt once, twice. Louis pulls out and Harry speaks. “I want you inside of me daddy, now please” He says, voice shaky and raw. “I want your cock deep in my bum, stretching me out. I need it” Harry’s head is spinning with how much he needs to be filled. Needs it, wants it, has to have it. Louis shushes him and kisses him softly.

“My needy little boy... We have to open you up before daddy can take care of you.” He reassures and reaches for the lube. He smears it on two fingers, spreads Harry’s legs apart and circles his swollen entrance with his index finger. 

He then carefully pushes it inside, feeling his baby clench around his finger. Harry is tight, and warm, and the way he spreads his legs wider as a plea for more is so hot. 

He is already a little stretched from Louis’ tongue, so he wastes no time and adds another finger. He gently thrusts his fingers into Harry’s little bum, and his baby whimpers and arches his back in pleasure. It’s not enough though, he needs something bigger inside of him. After Louis’ been scissoring him for a while he pulls his fingers out.

Harry quickly grabs his hand and sinks the two fingers into his warm mouth. He moans at the taste of himself, and closes his eyes in approval. It’s probably the hottest thing Louis has ever seen in his life.  
“You’re right daddy, I do taste yummy.” He says simply after pulling off and licking his lips. Louis is shocked. 

“You’re such a naughty baby… You want daddy’s cock now love? Want me to fill you up real good, touch the little spot in your bum?” He says and watches Harry moan and spread his legs. He lubes his cock up, and positions himself in between Harry’s legs. 

He guides his cock towards Harry’s opening and carefully, slowly pushes it in. Harry bites his lip and scrunches his face at the lovely stretch and lets out the prettiest little ah ah ah noises as he takes the last inch of Louis’ cock. 

“You’re so tight baby. So lovely, love your little bum so much” Louis says shakily, wanting nothing more than to slam into his baby and wreck him. His little one makes a little whimper at that. They stay like that for a while, bodies pressing against each other, Louis kissing his baby’s little face. He takes care of him so gently and tenderly, Harry feels so full of love (literally) that he might explode (literally).

“Love you daddy, you’re my favourite daddy ever. And I love your cock. You can move now” he says and lets out a gasp as he feels the drag of Louis’ length moving out only to slam back into him, making Harry moan and close his eyes.

“Look at me baby, wanna see you” Louis says softly while moving his hips in a steady pace, trying to be gentle and not hurt his baby, especially considering he’s a little one today. Harry opens his eyes and looks at him in awe, blown away by how special daddy makes him feel.

And oh, how good it feels, being filled with cock. Stretched out and full, it feels like _love_. It’s the best feeling there is.

“Elmer!” Harry suddenly calls out.

“What?” Louis says confusedly.

“Daddy you knocked him down, pick him up!” Louis didn’t even notice.

“I’ll get him later baby”

“NO! He can’t be on the floor!” Harry says sternly. He is something else, Louis thinks and pulls his dick out. He reaches for the elephant and puts him next to Harry, who looks awfully smug. He watches with raised eyebrows as the young boy hugs his elephant, before he speaks up.

“Give me back your cock please”

So Louis pushes back in, speeds his thrusts up and kisses Harry messily, licking into his mouth. Harry wraps his long, smooth legs around his waist, in an attempt of pushing him deeper, desperate for daddy’s cock to find his sweet spot.

Once he does, Harry breaks the kiss and cries out “Ah! That’s my spot daddy!”

Louis keeps the angle, hitting the lovely spot with every thrust making Harry moan and whine, making him get closer and closer to that wonderful fuzzy headspace, his favourite. Harry clings to his daddy like a monkey, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. So needy and desperate. They’re both sweaty and impossibly close, kissing in between moans. They’re so in love it hurts. 

“Look at you taking daddy’s cock in your tiny little bum, my wonderful boy, so lovely” Harry clenches around his cock then, making Louis groan out loud. Harry opens his eyes and looks up at him with unfocused eyes, so close to coming. So Louis fucks him even faster, harder, turning them both crazy with lust and pleasure. 

He moves one hand up to Harry’s pink nipple, and circles it with his fingers causing Harry to arch his back to meet the sweet touch.

“Such a good boy for not touching yourself. Daddy is so proud of his pretty baby..” Harry lets out a high whimper and feels his cock tingle at Louis’ words. Daddy calling him “baby” always makes his insides melt. 

“Daddy my prick feels funny…”

“Gonna come sweetie? Gonna spill all over your baby tummy?” Louis asks before watching his love make the most beautiful face, and release his never-ending load. It’s one of the best orgasms Harry’s ever had.

“Baby.. Look at you letting out that much, it felt good yeah?” 

Harry blinks at him before looking down at his belly, surprised by how much come there was. He lets out a little giggle, clearly proud of himself. 

Louis slowly pulls out of his boy, cock aching from how badly he needs to come.

“Get that sweet tongue out baby”

“Are you gonna make a mess on my face?” He tries to sound as innocent as possible, even though he’s naturally slutty for things like this.

“Yeah, if you let me” Louis says shakily. Harry nods eagerly and sticks his tongue out as Louis positions himself. Harry’s big eyes are watching him but it only takes him a few quick strokes before he’s coming, warm white streaks hitting his baby’s cheek, lip and chin.

“I have your cummies all over my face!” Harry giggles sweetly, and Louis’ heart flutters at his use of words.

“Good boy.”

“Good boy” Harry proudly repeats to himself with a childlike voice.

Louis chuckles and goes to the bathroom to fetch a wet flannel which he uses to wipe Harry’s belly and face with, his boy watching with sparkly eyes as he does. Aftercare is one of Harry’s favourite parts of sex, because Louis always cleans him up, cuddles him and makes him feel so special and beautiful. 

Louis crawls in next to his boy, “Was that good? How are you feeling love?” He asks, he always does. 

“It was amazing. I feel fuzzy. And happy” Harry says lazily. 

“Good. I love you so much” Louis tells him and caresses his soft cheek. 

“I love you too daddy” Harry says and moves down a little, so that he can rest his head on Louis’ chest. He makes small patterns with his fingers on it and Louis gathers him in his arms, making him feel like the only boy in the world. Harry blushes, and places his palm on top of Louis’ heart, feeling the firm heartbeats. 

“It’s beating for you baby” Louis says. Harry looks up at him with pure love exploding all over his face. He is so whipped.


End file.
